


Глубока и горька, словно море, любовь...

by BotanChan



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanChan/pseuds/BotanChan
Summary: Вариант игрового романа
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Kudos: 13





	1. Де Сарде

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка текста: lysblanche и nudum_verbum
> 
> Текст написан на ЗФБ-2020

Новая Серена была совсем не похожей на старую, и это ощущалось с самого первого шага на берег. В воздухе висели другие вкус и запах, птицы перекрикивались незнакомыми голосами, и земля под ногами отзывалась иначе сквозь деревянный настил. Новая Серена ощущалась как что-то правильное, то, что должно было быть всегда, но чего почему-то раньше не было. Де Сарде влюбился в это место с безоглядностью, удивившей его самого.  Ни лёгкая трёхдневная лихорадка, ни утомительные хлопоты переезда и неприятности с распоясавшимися бандитами не смогли убить в нём очарованности этим городом .

Он остановился прямо посреди улицы, запрокинув голову.

Луна плыла по небу, большая, роскошная. Между домов горела малиновая полоса далёкого вулкана. Завораживающее зрелище. Смутно де Сарде помнил, что неспящих вулканов следует бояться, только страха не было, одно лишь восхищение.

Негромкий хмык за спиной вырвал его из созерцания.

– Посмотреть на в ас  – так можно решить, будто мы угодили в рай.

Де Сарде обернулся к Васко, изумляясь, как тому удаётся оставаться столь деловито-собранным, несмотря на опьяняющую ночь и удачно закончившуюся вылазку к навтам.

Последняя мысль заставила де Сарде мысленно поморщиться. Конечно, у Васко хватало причин хмуриться: мало того, что списали на берег, мало того, что использовали его корабль для контрабанды, так теперь ещё и приходится заниматься воровством у собственных товарищей. Так себе положение дел.

Де Сарде вздохнул, чувствуя лёгкую неловкость и желание помочь, по-настоящему, а не очередным проникновением на закрытый от чужаков склад ради личных документов. Потом приказал себе отложить этот порыв до лучших времён. Пока он не мог сделать ничего сверх того, что уже сделал, и, говоря откровенно, компания Васко слишком ему нравилась, чтобы сожалеть о ней.

– Я в самом деле чувствую себя почти как в раю, – сказал он вслух и продолжил, загибая пальцы: – Потому что здесь восхитительная луна. И вид на вулкан. И ни одного проклятого костра на весь город. И мы наконец-то уладили все срочные дела за последнюю неделю. И у вас есть ваша папка, ради которой не пролилось ни единой капли крови. Как по мне, полно поводов для счастья.

– В самом деле, если так смотреть.

Васко согласился задумчиво, без насмешки, и де Сарде добавил:

– Я рад, что смог оказать вам услугу .  Вы мне нравитесь, – он поймал удивлённый взгляд и зачем-то начал пояснять: – Я хочу сказать, вы были отличным капитаном, и с вами я не боялся  даже шторма . И теперь вы помогаете мне, и я снова чувствую, что могу на вас положиться. Вы даже помогли Курту с его грузом, поверьте, я очень это ценю! Ему это было нужно. И знаете, я хотел  познакомиться с вами ближе  ещё на корабле, только опасался навязываться. Я думал, я вам не нравлюсь.

Брови Васко поднялись выше.

– А я-то полагал, аристократы  не щедры на комплименты .

«Никогда не разбрасывайся похвалами,  особенно тем, кто стоит ниже тебя, – отдалось в ушах де Сарде эхо дядюшкиного голоса. – Они должны жаждать твоего расположения и никогда не получат ь его в по лной мере. Только тогда их служба  будет удовлетворительной »

Ему тогда едва исполнилось десять, и он захлёбывался восторгом после первого урока с Куртом. Курт оказался великолепным: высокий, сильный, ужасно быстрый и весь в шрамах, каждый из которых наверняка получил в смертельной битве с самым страшным врагом. Дядюшкино сухое наставление обрушилось на голову словно ведро холодной воды, и де Сарде со всей горячностью детского возмущения решил, что забудет о нём сразу за порогом кабинета.

У него была слишком хорошая память, и через несколько лет он признал, что в словах старого князя имелся свой резон.

Это не значило, что он  собирался безоговорочно следовать полученному указанию.

– Я люблю делать комплименты , когда мне кто-то нравится, – просто сказал де Сарде. – Поскольку нравится мне не так много людей, комплиментов всё равно набегает едва-едва.

Васко неопределённо хмыкнул и потёр подбородок.

– Мне считать себя польщённым, ваше превосходительство?

– Как хотите. Если решите считать, угостите меня чем-нибудь в таверне в следующий раз.

– Я найду для вас угощение поприличней бурды, которую здесь выдают за вино. Только придётся немного подождать. Как у вас с добродетелью терпения?

Де Сарде почувствовал, как растягиваются губы в улыбке. Этот разговор напомнил ему лёгкие обмены уколами, когда они с Константином брали в руки глупые лёгкие шпаги и дурачились с ними, навлекая на себя нешуточный гнев Курта.

– Терпение есть удел стариков. И дипломатов. И раз уж я дипломат, надо полагать, терпения мне хватит.

–  Вам не кажется, что вы путаете причину и следствие?

Де Сарде запрокинул голову и рассмеялся. Луна над ним была всё такой же огромной, и чистый воздух по-прежнему кружил голову. Васко, напротив, откровенно ухмылялся, будто позабыв о своих печалях, что тоже было как нельзя лучше.

Де Сарде подхватил его под руку в приливе искренней симпатии и увлек за собой.

– Идёмте. Если мы пропадём надолго, Курт оторвёт мне голову за то, что я граблю чужие склады без его надзора. Он порой строже старой сварливой нянюшки.

Лишь спустя пару шагов он осознал, что это было грубо, непростительно грубо, ведь Васко не его старый друг, не Константин и даже не Курт.

Когда-то матушка учила, что, если допустил ошибку, надо просто сделать вид, что всё в порядке, и никто не посмеет возражать.

– Заметьте, превосходительство, винить в задержке вам придётся только себя.

Васко не высказал ничего против его нахальства.


	2. Васко

Фамильярность аристократов Васко не любил даже больше, чем их спесь. Вторая была, по крайней мере, честной, без тошнотворных попыток изображать равенство людьми, едва ли имевшими о нём представление.

Тем сильнее удивлял факт, что манеры де Сарде раздражали меньше, чем ожидалось. Де Сарде было слишком много и держался он излишне свободно, но в этом странным образом не чувствовалось снисходительности или благородной уверенности, что каждый его жест будет встречен радостью. Кроме того, его искреннее великодушие располагало к себе и искупало многое.

Возможно, в части последнего Васко ошибался. Возможно, ему просто приятно было думать, что де Сарде выгодно отличается от других аристократов. Здесь, в одиночестве, в чужой стихии, в то время, когда паруса собственного корабля скрылись за горизонтом, безмерно хотелось надеяться на порядочность человека, с которым невольно оказался связан. Возможно, на самом деле де Сарде был хитрым дипломатом, который лишь носит добрую маску, с её помощью выуживая у людей практически всё, чего пожелает. Учитывая  полученное им воспитание и нынешнюю д олжность, следовало ожидать чего-то подобного.

И всё же интуиция подсказывала, что де Сарде не играет роль.

Васко привык доверять своей интуиции.

На периферии зрения как будто мелькнул тёмный человеческий силуэт, и, разом забыв обо всех отвлечённых размышлениях, Васко  потянулся свободной рукой к пистолету ...

– Гринблад, где тебя носило?!

...чтобы тут же её отпустить.

– Как я должен тебя защищать, если даже не знаю, где ты находишься?!

Курт стоял перед входом во двор особняка, сложив руки на груди.

– Просто прогулялся в эту прекрасную ночь, – голос де Сарде звучал с той же пронзительной искренностью, с которой он раздавал обещания и комплименты. – И я был не один. Под защитой пистолета и рапиры Васко мне ничего не грозило.

– Полагаю, так всё и было.

Курт хмуро уставился на Васко. Убеждённым он не выглядел.

– Действительно, просто прогулялись, – согласился Васко, аккуратно освобождая руку из хватки де Сарде. – Не считая пары мелких деталей, упущенных Его Светлостью. Например, тайного проникновения в кабинет адмирала Кабрал. Ничего особенного, ему не впервой.

– Гринблад! – рявкнул Курт и потом вперил тяжёлый взгляд в Васко. – Ну а ты! Моряк, я думал, что отпускаю его под присмотром надёжного человека!

– Ну, хватит! – Де Сарде ухватил наставника за плечи, чуть встряхнул. – Видишь, я в порядке.

Гнев Курта одновременно позабавил Васко и всколыхнул в нём волну раздражения – разумеется, именно присмотр за Его высокородной Светлостью должен занимать любого человека поблизости в первую очередь.

– Я думал, его превосходительство и сам надёжный человек, который не нуждается в присмотре.

– Он нуждается до тех пор, пока я получаю за это моё золото, – отрезал Курт. – Гринблад, ты хочешь лишить меня законного заработка и головы, свернув шею на каком-нибудь проклятом охраняемом складе?

– Хорошо, в следующий раз, когда мне придётся проникнуть на какой-нибудь склад, я обязательно возьму тебя с собой. Курт, не ворчи, ты не мадам Тассон, а мне не десять лет.

Последняя фраза по мнению Васко стала определённо лишней. Курт шумно выдохнул носом, и удивляло то, что у него из ноздрей не повалил пар, как у разъярённого быка.

Пожалуй, пришло время покинуть это общество.

Похлопав де Сарде по плечу, Васко пошёл к особняку. Уже у самой двери он остановился, с любопытством наблюдая, как Курт продолжает сердито выговаривать де Сарде, который послушно внимал его монологу, всё ещё придерживая одной рукой за локоть. Васко хмыкнул, вспомнив родной детский дом. Мигель, мелкий пройдоха, делал почти такие же несчастные глаза, стоило воспитателям поймать его за ухо за очередным нарушением. Кажется, это никогда не действовало.

Судя по тому, как быстро затихал в своём негодовании Курт, в жестокосердии он проигрывал навтским наставникам всухую.

Воспоминания о детском доме потащили за собой другие мысли. Крепче  сжав папку, которую всё ещё держал в руках, Васко резко отвернулся и толкнул входную дверь.

Его пристанищем стала гостевая комната на  втором этаже, обставленная удобной красивой мебелью и раздражающими безделушками, которые Васко до зуда хотелось снять с полок и запереть где-нибудь, чтоб не упали и не разбились. Он прошёл и бросил папку на стол, и остановился рядом , вперившись в неё взглядом.  Едва поднявшееся настроение вновь сменилось угрюмой мрачностью.

Итак, они  _ были _ аристократами.

«Они были ремесленниками, у которых забрали все деньги, и если бы я не пошёл на корабль, то умерли бы с голоду. Но я их спас».

В приюте они жили вперемешку, рождённые морем и отданные морю. По вечерам они собирались на чьей-нибудь кровати и травили байки про морского кракена, про знаменитых капитанов или про то, как попали сюда. Все отданные морю рассказывали одну и ту же историю – о том, как защитили свою семью, согласившись уйти к навтам, которые поделились едой, или деньгами, или лекарствами, или чем угодно ещё. Даже те, кто был достаточно взрослым, чтобы помнить свой дом  не только в смутных образах .

Васко всегда знал, что это ложь. Даже если в его памяти почти ничего не сохранилось, то, что осталось – сливовый бархат камзола, кружево и золотой солнечный блеск на статуэтке загнанного собаками оленя – говорило о богатстве, а не о бедности. Он знал, что лжёт, и тем не менее продолжал рассказывать ту же сказку, что и все остальные. Все знали, что он лжёт, и продолжали слушать выдуманную историю.

Васко провёл пальцами по выведенной на бумаге фамилии с аристократической приставкой. Они владели землями. Они не нуждались в средствах на кусок хлеба, чтобы прокормить лишний голодный рот. Неужели он в самом деле оказался настолько ненужным, что проиграл в ценности золоту? Рот наполнила привычная горечь, которую Васко так же привычно сглотнул.

Или дело заключалось в чем-то ином? Долги, неожиданное банкротство вместо вожделенной прибыли, вопрос чьей-то жизни или смерти. Васко резко встряхнул головой. Даже давным-давно перестав быть ребёнком, он сохранял в сердце старые выдумки. На что он рассчитывал? На то, что люди, продавшие собственное дитя, окажутся благородны или добры? Смешно.

И всё же он не мог отделаться от мыслей о них. Они не должны были иметь значения теперь, однако по-прежнему имели.

То, насколько эти вопросы завладели его разумом, раздражало Васко. Возможно, он просто хотел избавиться от них , поставить точку и ничего больше. И теперь ему подвернулся реальный шанс осуществить своё намерение, воспользовавшись щедро предложенной де Сарде помощью.

Неважно, искренне ли это предложение, или де Сарде хотел таким образом купить чужую лояльность. Если уж он, урождённый дикарь, заполучил все привилегии аристократа, думал Васко с внезапным, неприятно удивившим его самого ожесточением, было бы несказанной глупостью не воспользоваться предоставленной возможностью.


	3. Де Сарде

Возможно, Тир-Фради и представлял собой рай на земле, однако люди успели изрядно его изгадить. Нельзя сказать, что это раздражало де Сарде, нет... э то при водило его в бешенство. «Право слово, – думал он, разглядывая результат очередного побоища, ради того, чтобы найти новые поводы для войны и грабежа, – не стоило покидать родной дом».

– Что ж, по крайней мере, эти больше не придут в наши деревни грабить.

Древесные корни оплели лежавшие тела и вдавили их в землю. Сиора безмолвно смотрела на вздыбленную почву там, где они недавно лежали. Её взгляд стал недобрым и хищным, почти таким же, как несколько дней назад, когда их маленький отряд стоял на поле битвы, над горой из тел вокруг изорванного окровавленного знамени. Де Сарде потянулся обнять её, и едва успел вовремя себя  одёрнуть . Вряд ли Сиоре понравилось бы сейчас сочувствие ещё одного renaigse.

Со вздохом  он обеими руками опёрся на окровавленную булаву . Ярость вытекла из него разом, как вино из опрокинутой кружки, сменившись усталостью. 

Как, во имя всего святого, помирить островитян и людей с континента? Как убеждать Сиору в том, что убийцы её матери заслуживают понимания? А воинов Альянса в том, что кровожадные дикари, вырезающие захваченные форты подчистую – просто защитники своей земли? Где найти слова? И откуда взять силы на слова?

Эти мысли витали над ним весь остаток пути в тот день, не отпускала и во время ужина у вечернего костра. Разум порождал сотни возможностей, любую из которых можно было пустить в ход, но ни одну – с гарантией успеха.

Насколько проще было бы...

– Всё ещё жалеете, что не успели, превосходительство?

Васко протянул кружку горячего грога,  того, который умел делать только он. Ни у кого другого не получалось настолько восхитительное варево. Курт ворчал, что дело не в навыках, а в основе из моряцкого рома, однако де Сарде свято верил, что всё  в точности до наоборот .

Де Сарде пожал плечами и принял кружку.

Васко мазнул взглядом по другой стороне лагеря, где молча сидела Сиора, сплетая сложную конструкцию из разноцветных кожаных ремешков.

– Вряд ли мы смогли бы что-то изменить, – в голосе Васко звучало сочувствие. – Хотя, с вашей-то способностью убеждать... Признайтесь, вы с пелёнок умели выжимать из взрослых всё, что заблагорассудится, а?

Вопреки невесёлому настроению, де Сарде не сдержал смешок.

– Ничего подобного.

В детстве его кулаки неизменно опережали язык и способность думать. Неважно, сколько было насмешников, старше они или младше. Стоило кому-нибудь задеть его мать, или его покойного отца, или метку на его лице, драка становилась неизбежна, и лишь вмешательство Константина спасало де Сарде от гнева высочайшего дяди. Мать могла пристыдить его на какое-то время, изощрённые планы мести Константина порой направляли энергию в иное русло, однако рано или поздно всё возвращалось на круги своя.

– Я всегда легко терпел боль, и совсем не умел бояться. Мне сейчас порой вспоминать страшно, а тогда... А ещё я всегда был сильным. Очень сильным.

В полной мере свою силу де Сарде ощутил в тот день, когда сцепился с очередным дальним кузеном, точную степень родства с которым он затруднился бы назвать. Его удары летели как обычно – зло и безостановочно. Он даже не понял, что  его кулаки покрыты кровью, а противник  лежит на земле и уже не сопротивляется. Его остановили лишь испуганный женский крик и руки взрослого стражника, оттаскивающие его прочь.

Понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы де Сарде осознал, что тот раз отличался от предыдущих, что противник не выйдет как обычно на следующий день, пряча постыдно разбитый нос, и привычные игры и склоки не продолжатся. Затем мать донесла до него всю глубину последствий, и ему стало жутко.

Оказалось, что очень легко случайно, не раздумывая, сломать другого человека. И оказалось, что человека нельзя просто склеить обратно или, на худой конец, заменить, как вазу, которую уронили на пол во время игры.

– Он выжил. Дядюшке пришлось изрядно раскошелиться на докторов, чтобы замять скандал. Его даже поставили на ноги. Потом.

Далеко не сразу.

С тех пор де Сарде начал приучать себя не пускать кулаки в ход.

Понадобилось изрядно времени, чтобы  сделать использование слов привычкой , и немало занятий риторикой, чтобы облечённые в слова гнев, обида, сожаление или боль из полубессвязного потока восклицаний превратились в осмысленную речь. В речь, полную силы убеждения. В речь, которая порой могла пронять даже дядюшку.

Последнее к тому времени требовалось всё чаще: отношения Константина с родителями портились, и теперь уже де Сарде приходилось прикрывать кузена от вспышек отцовского гнева.

– Так я и научился убеждать. Просто не хотел навредить кому-то ещё... просто т ак. По глупости, по неосторожности. И ногда это слишком просто – убивать людей. И потом их не вернуть обратно. Понимаете?

– Да, пожалуй.

Де Сарде уставился на Васко во все глаза.

За много лет никто не понимал этих его чувств, кроме, возможно, матушки. Даже Константин считал, что он беспокоится о ерунде. Не говоря уже о Курте.

Васко выглядел задумчивым, внимательно глядя на де Сарде поверх края своей кружки.

– На корабле, где я ходил ещё юнгой, однажды посреди особенно тяжёлого плавания чуть не случился бунт. Немыслимое дело, капитан был бы в своём праве, если бы перевешал всех недовольных. Он не стал, сумел договориться. И научил меня, что наказать четверть экипажа – это плохое решение проблемы. Хорошее решение – сделать такой экипаж, чтобы люди не захотели бунтовать даже при самых больших трудностях. Он был лучшим капитаном, которого я знал.

Не сдержавшись, де Сарде схватил Васко за руку, накрыл ладонь ладонью и сжал. Слишком фамильярно, но слова, которые вместили бы радость неожиданного понимания, разом потерялись, оставалось только крепче сжать чужие пальцы.

Похоже, не так-то хорошо де Сарде владел своей речью, как хотел бы думать.

– Спасибо вам!  Трудно выразить, как приятно это слышать, – он запнулся и продолжил с улыбкой, пытаясь шуткой сгладить чрезмерную вспышку эмоций. – Теперь хоть луну с неба попросите в качестве благодарности – я достану.

Рука Васко слегка дёрнулась, он сделал большой поспешный глоток, громко клацнув зубами о край кружки.

– Вы удивительно великодушны, превосходительство. Луна мне без надобности. Э-э-э... если вы позволите, у меня есть другая просьба...


	4. Васко

Честное слово, де Сарде был решительно невозможен!

Чем-то он напоминал Васко море: столь же полный неожиданностей, обманчивый, одновременно щедрый и расчётливый, добрый и опасный. Не получалось держаться от него на приличествующей дистанции, и теперь Васко испытывал сложную смесь яркой симпатии, любопытства и, чего греха та ить, зависти. Он не мог перестать спрашивать себя, отчего де Сарде такой – по природе или же благодаря возможностям, подаренным жизн ью под крылышком у князя Содружества. Возможностей, которые принадлежали бы и ему самому, если бы что-то сложилось иначе.

То, что де Сарде имел обыкновение бесцеремонно врываться в личное пространство Васко, не делало вещи проще. Нет, это больше не раздражало, напротив, оказалось... волнующим. Порой Васко думал, что чрезмерно волнующим. И ещё это удивляло, потому что на самом деле – Васко заметил – де Сарде умел безукоризненно держать дистанцию с людьми любого положения за исключением Курта, принца Константина и старого профессора де Курсийона. Было странно обнаружить себя в одной компании с этими людьми, хотя не сказать чтобы неприятно.

Как-то раз Васко ненавязчиво озвучил своё удивление.

– Радуйся, что он вышел из возраста, когда стал бы таскать тебе медовые пирожные, – ухмыльнулся Курт, а потом задумчиво добавил. – Вкусные пирожные были, к слову. В армии так не кормят.

– Ты любишь сладости? – спросила Сиора, возникая возле костра словно тень, вдруг обретшая плоть.

Порой Васко спрашивал себя, действительно ли в её способности исчезать среди камней и деревьев, а потом появляться обратно нет ничего магического.

– Я соберу немного сладкой смолы, здесь есть подходящие деревья.

Курт прочистил горло.

– Будет очень... мило, – не требовалось на него смотреть, чтобы знать, что его уши вспыхнули. – Кстати, где Гринблад?  Он давно ушёл .

Солнце уже почти скрылось за кронами дальних деревьев, совсем скоро должно было стемнеть. И хотя дикари, кружившие возле Хикмета как стервятники, обещали никого не трогать, Васко ощутил укол беспокойства. В местных дебрях всегда хватало опасностей помимо обозлённых островитян.

Он поднялся на ноги.

– Я проверю.

Де Сарде нашёлся в стороне от лагеря, у самой реки. Сбросив кирасу и закатав рукава рубахи, он задумчиво рассматривал синяк, расплывшийся по всему предплечью, и даже не повернул головы. Сложен он был великолепно, Васко невольно остановился, водя взглядом по широким плечам и мощному торсу, по обтянутым бриджами бёдрам.

Накрыв синяк ладонью другой руки, де Сарде напряжённо нахмурился, сдавил сильнее и чуть зашипел. Его пальцы окутал ореол искр, лиловая опухоль под ними начинает спадать.

– Не знал, что вы ещё и маг.

Очередной сюрприз.

Де Сарде повернулся к нему, выпрямился, уперев ладони в бока. Распахнутая рубашка обрисовывала его рельефную грудь. Если бы здесь стоял кто угодно другой, Васко однозначно решил бы, что это попытка покрасоваться, откровенный флирт. Но здесь был де Сарде, и он всего лишь встал так, как ему удобно.

Он напоминал скульптуры, которые Васко доводилось перевозить –  те же ровные плавные линии, та же опасная тяжесть.

– Мог бы быть магом. Никогда не уделял этому достаточно внимания. Посмотрите на Курта и на какого-нибудь тощего проповедника с его кольцами, и поймёте почему.

Если бы Васко спросили, он бы однозначно и горячо одобрил сделанный выбор.

– Теперь участь тощего проповедника стала казаться вам привлекательней? – спросил Васко, ещё раз демонстративно окинув де Сарде взглядом. – Напрасно.

Тот ухмыльнулся.

– Теперь меня едва ли не каждый день пытаются убить бронированным копытом. Это заставляет пересмотреть жизненные ценности. С вами так не бывает? Никогда не хотелось пересмотреть свой выбор в жизни?

«Капитаны выберут, кого из вас взять на корабли».

В тот день было солнечно, и косые лучи солнца разливались по полу тёплыми лужицами. Капитанов было пятеро, двое женщин и трое мужчин, один из которых казался совсем стариком. Васко жадно  разглядывал их , гадая,  к кому попадёт .

Он хотел бы пойти на корабль к капитану Амелии Скейбл. Все хотели пойти к ней с тех пор, как она вернулась в порт, ведя два корабля, украденных какими-то глупцами с континента. Ходили слухи, что не пройдёт и года, как ей присвоят звание адмирала.  А ещё она смогла добиться своего положения, несмотря на то, что не была ни рождённой морем, ни подаренной морю, а пришла в гильдию сама.

Амелия забрала Мигеля, к тому времени он научился очаровывать всех подряд одним своим видом. Васко пришлось отправиться со стариком Карлосом, про которого до того момента едва ли слышал, и он кусал губы, чтобы не закричать от острого разочарования.

Позже Васко узнал, что в тот день выиграл свой главный приз – лучшего из учителей и лучшего из капитанов. Позже он радовался, что в тот раз выбирать пришлось не ему.

Значительно позже.

– Моя жизнь меня вполне устраивает, – сухо произнёс Васко вслух.

На лице де Сарде отчётливо отразились растерянность, осознание, огорчение. До сих пор Васко не переставал удивляться тому, что кто-то решил назначить дипломатом человека с такой открытой физиономией.

– Простите. Я сказал глупость.

На пару мгновений между ними повисла неловкая тишина. Де Сарде запустил пальцы в волосы, неловко растрепав их. Узлы мышц перекатывались под гладкой кожей. Васко помнил, как это плечо заслони ло его от ядовитых клыков, когда он, на несколько мгновений ослеп от сок рушительного хвостового удара.

– Вам не за что извиняться, превосходительство.

Де Сарде снова взъерошил себе волосы.

– Я помню, что обещал найти вашего брата в Хикмете, – вдруг сказал он. –  Простите, что дело так затянулось . Мы обязательно этим займёмся, как только вернёмся в город.

Так, словно сугубо личные проблемы Васко имели не меньшее значение, чем обещавшая скоро начаться резня. Что за нелепая попытка извинений!

– Глупости. Война с местными важнее моих семейных вопросов, которые ждали двадцать лет и ещё прекрасно подождут.

– Нет, не глупости, – отрезал де Сарде, глядя в упор. – Это ваша семья и возможность изменить свою жизнь. Ваш выбор. И я обещаю, что приведу вас к нему.

Сердце Васко пропустило удар. Почему? Это были всего лишь слова, ничего больше.

Де Сарде продолжал смотреть, пристально и настойчиво. Де Сарде ещё никому и ни разу не солгал в своих обещаниях.

И что, бездна их забери, следовало сказать в ответ?! Рассыпаться в цветистых благодарностях Его Сиятельству?

Ах, нет, конечно. Полная чушь.

Васко медленно поднял руку и осторожно, едва-едва, коснулся ладонью локтя де Сарде, и просто произнёс:

– Спасибо. Я правда это ценю.

Счастливая улыбка расползлась по лицу де Сарде, и он наклонил голову, хитро прищурившись.

– Другими словами, теперь я нравлюсь вам чуточку больше, чем раньше, а?

Васко отдёрнул руку и отступил, шумно пройдясь по захрустевшей на всю округу гальке.

И как следовало это понимать?

Нет, это следовало понимать вполне однозначно, если бы здесь стоял кто угодно другой. Но здесь был только де Сарде, который и раньше позволял себе похожие вещи, не означавшие, однако, ровным счётом ничего. Васко готов был поклясться, что ничего, потому что знал, как вожделение меняет манеру смотреть, говорить и прикасаться, и не видел подобных изменений в де Сарде. 

Тряхнув головой, он недоумённо спросил себя, неужели он ошибался всё это время и в самом деле не узнал флирт? Интуиция предательски молчала.


	5. Де Сарде

– ...и если бы не Васко, меня бы, наверное, затоптали. Но он попал в глаз тому быку с пятидесяти шагов! Никогда не встречал человека, который бы так стрелял!

– Хмм...

Константин подпёр щёку, разглядывая де Сарде с несколько меланхоличным видом.

Это был настораживающий признак, меланхоличность Константина обычно не сулила ничего хорошего, выливаясь в буйные загулы и очередные скандалы с отцом.

Дядюшки на Тир-Фради не было, а Константин ещё ни разу не позволил себе выходок, которые могли бы подорвать авторитет должности губернатора, однако де Сарде сомневался, что это хорошо. Возможно, это было плохо, потому что если у Константина не осталось привычных способов сбросить напряжение, ему придётся придумать новые. А остаться рядом и проследить, чтобы это оказался достаточно безопасный способ, де Сарде не мог: его ждали Телема, загадочные руины, подозрительная деятельность Монетной Стражи и ещё множество разных дел. Наведение порядка на Тир-Фради становилось всё более масштабной задачей.

– Мне кажется, мой дорогой кузен, или имя Васко звучало в твоём рассказе чаще любых других слов? Последний раз  ты говорил так много о де Клорми...

Де Клорми, брат и сестра, походили на драгоценности, сияющие, изящные, хрупкие, которые страшно уронить или сжать слишком сильно. Они блистали на фоне остального двора, вызывая зависть и восхищение. Они были одними из немногих, кому не было дела до отметины на лице де Сарде.

Или так казалось.

– Он похож на дикаря. И, знаете,  _ эта штука... _

Инесса де Клорми мелодично рассмеялась, обмахнувшись веером.

– Возможно, я с детства мечтала о лесных чудовищах. О лесных чудовищах, которые хранят в подземной пещере много-много золота и красивый титул.

Тогда де Сарде развернулся и ушёл так же тихо, как только что подкрался к болтавшей компании. Пожалуй, он мог гордиться тем, что ни одно дерево или хрупкая ваза на его пути не пострадали.

Константин еле догнал его и подхватил под руку, косясь из-под упавших на глаза волос.

– Мне жаль. Мне жаль, мой дорогой кузен, но ты должен был услышать.

Он знал, что должен, и был благодарен Константину за полученную возможность. И самую чуточку ненавидел его за неё же.

– Не понимаю, причём тут они, – буркнул де Сарде, поморщившись.

Благодаря Константину де Сарде не успел тогда влюбиться как следует, это позволило обойтись без разбитого сердца и прочих достойных галантного романа драм. Однако воспоминание всё равно оставалось неприятным.

Кроме того, какое отношение это могло иметь к Васко?

Васко был честным, разумным, и мог успешно позаботиться о целом корабле или даже армаде кораблей – де Сарде в этом не сомневался – и уж точно не получал удовольствия, унижая расположенных к нему людей за их спиной. В нём одном собралось благородства больше, чем в десятке таких, как... некоторые болваны, называвшиеся аристократами. И дело не в происхождении, а в том, каким Васко был и оставался сам по себе.

И ещё Васко не пытался добиваться внимания.

И уж точно де Сарде не собирался в него влюбляться.

Они стали отличными товарищами – во всяком случае, Васко не возражал против того, что они нравятся друг другу – и ни один из них не делал ничего, даже отдалённого похожего на то, что делают люди, которые решили сыграть в любовь: не читал стихи, не дарил подарки, не рассыпал выверенные двусмысленные намёки.

К счастью, ничего подобного. У де Сарде определённо не оставалось свободного времени на глупости вроде романов.

Он удивился, как так получилось, что Васко и романы сошлись вместе в его мыслях.

– Хмм...

Константин сделал неторопливый глоток кофе, глядя на де Сарде поверх края чашки.

– Кажется, мне опять пришла пора умирать от ревности. Скоро мой милый кузен окончательно меня забудет ради бравого морского капитана.

Де Сарде фыркнул, похлопав его по руке.

– Эта шутка устарела ещё лет пять назад.

Константин аккуратно поставил чашку, едва-едва звякнув ей о блюдечко, и усмехнулся. Усмешка вышла невесёлой, и это беспокоило. С лёгким усилием де Сарде отодвинул мысли о Васко в сторону.

Он чуть сжал руку Константина, которую всё ещё держал в своей ладони.

– У тебя здесь точно всё в порядке?

Пальцы Константина сжались в ответ.

– Ну конечно, кузен. Что может пойти не так среди гор бумаг и одних и тех же разговоров с одними и теми же людьми? – его голос зазвучал преувеличенно бодро. – Если хочешь, я расскажу тебе подробную историю переговоров с торговцами, каждый из которых хочет преференци й для себя  и повышения налогов для конкурентов. Только постарайся не уснуть, ты слишком тяжёл, чтобы я мог отнести тебя в кровать на руках.

– Константин...

Константин резко отнял ладонь, поднялся и отошёл к окну, застыл там, сложив руки за спиной и разглядывая морской пейзаж. Сегодня море сияло и искрилось в солнечном свете, игривое и великолепное. Стоило ли удивляться, что Васко так скучал по нему?

Де Сарде встряхнул головой, отгоняя эту мысль, и тоже встал возле окна, ухватив Констанитна за плечо.

– Константин!

Кузен покосился на него краем глаза. Он выглядел бледным и уставшим, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Де Сарде мысленно выругал себя за то, что и в самом деле почти перестал обращать внимание на его состояние. Дела делами, однако же нельзя позволять им затмевать всё остальное!

Он уже вдохнул, чтобы задать вопрос, когда Константин сердито прищёлкнул языком:

– Если ты упомянешь докторов, я назову тебя по имени.

Де Сарде со стуком захлопнул рот. Своё имя он ненавидел – громоздкое, претенциозное, принадлежавшее вовсе не ему, а двоюродному деду – и если бы мог, то стёр бы из памяти навсегда. Если Константин напомнил об этом, докторов и правда лучше не упоминать.

Константин снова уставился на море.

– Ты же не оставишь меня в покое, дорогой кузен?

– Нет. Буду стоять над душой, пока не сдашься.  И я давно уже превосхожу тебя в добродетели терпения .

Он невольно улыбнулся воспоминанию о том, что именно Васко нашёл столь поэтичное определение банальному упрямству.

Некоторое время они молчали. Константин хмурился, тихо постукивая по полу носком сапога. Звук казался неестественно громким в тишине. Потом он со вздохом повернулся к де Сарде.

– Я... не хотел бы говорить тебе этого, кузен. Я думал... что просто сделаю вид, будто ничего не случилось, чтобы ты не огорчался. Довольно нечестно с моей стороны, а? Ты имеешь право знать.

Де Сарде сжал пальцы на его пл ече, подобравшись. Константин вытащил из кармана письмо и протянул ему.

– Пришло из дома с последним кораблём.

Де Сарде взял письмо и уставился на него. Обычный желтоватый конверт, запечатанный дядюшкиной печатью, с траурной каймой. Де Сарде взял его, провёл пальцем по чёрной полоске, и тогда догадка заставила безжалостно смять дорогую плотную бумагу

– Мне жаль, – сказал Константин.

Его глаза утопали в чёрных провалах, совсем как...

Де Сарде убил эту мысль прежде , чем успел её додумать.


	6. Васко

Порт ничуть не изменился, и в то же время стал совершенно другим – теперь, когда Васко сам решил здесь быть .

– Я смотрю, тебе полегчало.

– Так точно, адмирал.

Теперь, оглядываясь назад, Васко сам уже с трудом мог понять свою одержимость поиском кровной родни . Кажется, он предполагал, что получит от них больше, чем дали ему навты? Что ж, они и правда могли дать ему больше – в том, что касалось богатства или пустого самомнения. По части же самоуважения, которое вырастает из побед и поражений в схватке со стихией – они не смогли бы предложить ничего. Наверное, следовало родиться таким же ярким исключением из всех правил, как де Сарде, чтобы вырасти среди знати и при этом что-то значить самому по себе.

Другими словами, Васко несказанно радовался тому, что избавился от наваждения, отравившего ему последние несколько лет.

Кабрал довольно кивнула.

– Рада за тебя, Васко. Это стало бы изрядной потерей для нас – если бы ты не справился со своими сомнениями. И своё испытание на верность ты получишь. Только учти, что с земли я тебя не заберу, пока не решён вопрос с де Сарде.

Привычная уже тоска  по тому, как покачивалась родная палуба под ногами, и по морскому пространству толкнулась в душе, однако Васко и не рассчитывал на скорое завершение нынешней миссии. Даже если бы ему предоставили выбор, было бы крайней неблагодарностью бросить де Сарде балансировать между тремя серьёзными противниками, готовыми вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Васко гордился способностью доводить начатое дело до конца, и не собирался изменять себе.

Кроме того, путешествовать с де Сарде оказалось занятно – исключая,  разумеется, случаи, когда они проникали на склады навтов – и, если бы только дело не происходило на суше, Васко наслаждался бы происходящим всей душой.

– Кстати, что с ним? С де Сарде. Насколько он может быть нам полезен?

Васко задумался ненадолго, подбирая ответ. Ему пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы отодвинуть в сторону благодарность и новую, куда более глубокую, чем раньше, симпатию, оставив только холодные рассудочные оценки.

– Он может быть хорошим союзником – порядочным и обязательным. Во всяком случае, если не предлагать ему сомнительных сделок. Вроде работорговли. Но если вы хотите заполучить его в гильдию – забудьте.

Увы, Де Сарде оставался до обидного предан твёрдой земле под ногами и безоговорочно увлечён Тир-Фради. Возможно, давала о себе знать его кровь или то, что добавил в неё обряд связи с этой землёй.

– Жаль, – протянула Кабрал, и Васко в мыслях согласился с ней как никогда горячо. – Что ж, по поводу твоей задачи...

История с пропавшим кораблём обеспокоила Васко. Не только потому, что это был удар по репутации гильдии, сколько из-за пропавшего экипажа. Смешно было надеяться, что кто-то из них остался жив и при этом не добрался до порта, чтобы рассказать о случившемся. Васко не мог не думать, что подобная участь подстерегала его собственных людей. Да, Рубен был умел, но и Лоренцо, водивший пропавший корабль – тоже. Если бы он только мог сам отвечать за своих людей!..

Васко чувствовал, что обязан выяснить правду в первую очередь потому, что сам того хотел. Он мог бы отправиться на берег один, однако... возможно, у де Сарде найдётся время, чтобы сделать крюк по дороге в Телему или обратно.

Когда Васко вернулся в особняк, там стояла удивительная тишина: слуг не было видно, Курт и Сиора тоже не давали о себе знать, и даже звук его собственных шагов тонул в густом ворсе ковра. Значило ли это, что за время его отсутствия успела случиться очередная неприятность, и де Сарде умчался её решать? При этой мысли Васко ощутил смутное сожаление.

Он прошёл по коридору и остановился напротив отведённной ему комнаты, когда краем глаза заметил что-то. Дверь в кабинет де Сарде была распахнута настежь, дневной свет лился из неё в сумрачный коридор. Обычно это означало, что де Сарде внутри.

Подойдя, Васко встал в дверном проёме и постучал по косяку костяшками пальцев.

Де Сарде сидел за столом, разглаживая кончиками пальцев смятую бумагу – письмо, судя по виду. На стук он никак не отреагировал, так и продолжил сидеть, уставившись перед собой пустым взглядом. Васко ещё не помнил у де Сарде такого отрешённо-застывшего лица. Это лицо ему совершенно не понравилось.

Поколебавшись, он постучал громче. Снова никакого ответа.

Пожалуй, вежливым было бы оставить де Сарде в покое. Если бы тот хотел разговаривать, то ответил бы на стук.

Васко всегда полагал, что, если человек оставляет дверь открытой, значит, в неё можно заходить. Он вошёл и прошагал к столу. Взгляд сам скользнул по строчкам письма, выхватывая отдельные фразы.

Де Сарде вскинулся, шумно вдохнув и неестественно ровно выпрямившись.

– Прошу прощения, я вас не заметил, – он торопливо и неловко прикрыл письмо ладонью. – Здесь ничего. Ничего особенного.

Васко молча смотрел на него. Рука де Сарде сжалась в кулак.

– Послушайте, в самом деле ничего особенного. Это должно было случиться. Я знал, что это случится. Всё так, как должно быть, – его слова звучали всё торопливей, словно пытались обогнать друг друга. – Лучше скажите, зачем вы пришли? Вам что-то нужно?

– Де Сарде!

Васко сам удивился своему резкому окрику. Замолчав, де Сарде смотрел на него и медленно моргал, как человек, который пытается и не может проснуться. Несмотря на всю свою внушительность, сейчас он казался отчаянно молодым и уязвимым мальчишкой. Понизив тон, Васко повторил:

– Де Сарде. Это не «ничего особенного».

Её звали Камла, а дети за глаза называли её Бочкой. Она была громогласной, весёлой, и могла задать воспитанникам изрядную трёпку, если вывести её из себя. Нередко по вечерам она садилась возле кроватей самых младших, тех, кто боялся засыпать и рассказывала нелепые байки.

Возвращаясь из первого рейда, Васко привёз ей подарок – дешёвый дикарский браслет. Подарок оказался не нужен – месяцем раньше она умерла, сгорев в лихорадке всего за пару дней. Тогда он заплакал, даже не пытаясь скрывать слёзы. Старый сторож в ответ молча похлопал его по плечу и сунул в руки кружку с ромом.

Камла не приходилась Васко матерью, и ничем не походила на мать – на смутное воспоминание о белых кружевах и изящных нежных руках. Просто женщина, которая присматривала за оравой чужих детей и находила для них чуть больше тепла, чем все остальные.

Де Сарде смотрел молча, его глаза оставались абсолютно сухими. Ему бы выпить, подумал Васко. Выпить, разрыдаться и проспаться. Обычно такие вещи помогали.

Он осторожно присел на край стола.

– Что вам нужно, друг мой? Что я могу для вас сделать?

Де Сарде снова уставился на письмо.

– Я не хочу пить, если вы об этом. И говорить. И думать. Я хочу, чтобы этого не было. Малихора. Письма. Ничего. Вы можете это сделать?

– Нет. Нет, этого я не могу, – Васко помолчал. – И вы, конечно, можете не думать. Но поверьте человеку, который долго загонял лишние мысли подальше и делал вид, что их нет. И видел тех, кто поступал так же. Станет только хуже.

Не отвечая, де Сарде продолжал сверлить письмо взглядом, словно от этого оно могло вспыхнуть и развеяться пеплом. Пауза затягивалась.

– Если вы всё-таки захотите выпить или... что угодно, скажите.

Оставлять его в таком состоянии очень не хотелось, но сочувствие – не то, что можно впихнуть в зубы силой. Вздохнув, Васко начал вставать, и тогда тяжёлая рука упала ему на колено, придавливая обратно.

– Пить я по-прежнему не хочу, – сухо сказал де Сарде.

– Ну не пейте. Расскажите мне. О ней.

Он не был уверен, но, когда де Сарде начал говорить, понял, что не ошибся со своим предложением.


	7. Де Сарде

Телему де Сарде едва переносил, а Сан-Матеус невзлюбил особо. Неизменное кострище с останками Хранителя на главной площади вызывало неотвязные воспоминания о Серене и десятках сжигаемых трупов, и постоянно мерещилась вонь палёного. Люди, которые считали подобное благостью, вызывали у де Сарде гнев пополам с отвращением. Порой он сам удивлялся, как вообще продолжал находить убедительные слова вместо того, чтобы ударить кого-нибудь по лицу. Единственное, что в этом городе было хорошего – в нём не приходилось жить.

После того, как Сан-Матеус остался позади, де Сарде хотел только окончательно изжить всякое воспоминание о привкусе его улиц. Поэтому он, оставив прямую дорогу, свернул к океану, и никто не стал возражать против изменения маршрута.

Они разбили лагерь на берегу, несмотря на то, что солнце ещё даже не клонилось к закату. Петрус задремал возле небольшого костра, оправдывая статус пожилого человека. Курт некоторое время топтался рядом, но вскоре отправился за Сиорой к ближайшим скалам. Васко исчез в море, едва скинув верхнюю одежду. Де Сарде пошёл за ним, и теперь бродил в воде, глотая морской воздух и слушая, как орут оголтелые чайки. Момент внезапного безделья оказался необычайно приятным.

Холодные морские волны, набегая, били по бёдрам и потом откатывались обратно, пытаясь утянуть за собой в бездну. Этот берег совсем не походил на тот, который оставался возле Серены, что старой, что новой. Здесь не было ни кораблей, ни лодок, ни человеческого мусора в воде, ничего, только чайки и пустота до горизонта. Де Сарде подумал, что матери здесь бы понравилось, потом в очередной раз вспомнил, что это уже неважно.

В последние пару недель он почти не думал о ней, занятый другим.

Этого следовало стыдиться. Наверное.

Хотя он в любом случае не мог позволить себе отдаваться горю.

Он считал, что должен вспоминать её чаще.

И не хотел этого делать.

Он всё ещё хотел просто забыть.

Но...

Холодная вода плеснула де Сарде на голову, вырывая из круговорота мыслей, и ещё одна – прямо в лицо, он едва успел прикрыться локтем.

Васко стоял рядом без неизменного бушлата, даже без треуголки. Тонкая рубашка, мокрая от морских брызг, липла к телу, волосы свободно рвались прибрежным бризом. Было настолько непривычно видеть его таким, что де Сарде замер и стоял, бесцеремонно уставившись, пока Васко, покачав головой, не зачерпнул ладонями ещё пригоршню воды.

– Снова гадаете как изменить то, чего нельзя изменить?

Его вопрос прозвучал с неожиданной мягкостью.

Де Сарде отвёл глаза, уставившись на горизонт, где серая вода сходилась с серыми облаками. Он до сих пор чувствовал себя неловко. Да, после того разговора стало легче, да, ему следовало испытывать благодарность за поддержку и, честное слово, он испытывал. И в то же время де Сарде не мог избавиться от тревожного знания о том, что Васко увидел то, что не следовало показывать никому.

«Запомните, молодой человек, никому не следует показывать то, что ранит вас на самом деле. Иначе вы не избежите удара и окажетесь ровно в таком же жалком положении, как и сейчас»

Слова дядюшки звенели холодным металлом, как звенья цепи на шее кандальника в порту. Константин стоял, низко опустив голову, и де Сарде сжал кулаки до боли в стиснутых пальцах.

Он не имел права вмешиваться. Он был таким же провинившимся и ждал свою порцию суровой отповеди следующим. Но разбитый, несчастный вид Константина ранил его и де Сарде не собирался это скрывать.

– А матушка говорила, что нельзя отказываться от себя, и что любой порыв души можно использовать. Вы утверждаете, что она неправа, дядя?

Константин покосился на него с плохо скрываемым испугом, а взгляд князя окатил льдом, пробирая до костей. Де Сарде собрал всю свою боль, обращая её в гнев, и уставился в ответ, намереваясь не сдаваться во что бы то ни стало.

Тот бой он проиграл, и Константину досталось не меньше, а может, и больше, чем без его вмешательства. Потом были другие, которые он выиграл. Со временем их становилось всё больше. Вместо того, чтобы укрощать свою натуру и прятать чувства в тёмный подвал, де Сарде  сделал их своим щитом . Боль, или возмущение, или радость, или грусть, даже отчаяние – всё это питало его, давало силу, чтобы столкнуться лоб в лоб там, где другой пошёл бы на обходной манёвр, и отразить удар, направленный в уязвимое место.

Или почти всё.

Потому что кроме целительных, живых страстей была ещё беспомощность. Отвратительное, бесполезное чувство, которое не давало ничего. Бесплодное и удушающее болото, которого де Сарде избегал всеми силами и почти всегда успешно, превращая в гнев или равнодушие, или что угодно другое. Существование которого старался скрыть ото всех, даже от Курта, даже от Константина, даже от матери.

Де Сарде резко провёл руками по лицу, возвращая себя в настоящее, на пустынный пляж, в холодную воду, обвивающую ноги. Васко всё ещё изучал его, внимательно и как будто слегка сочувствующе. Ничуть не похоже на человека, который решил бы воспользоваться случайно полученным знанием и ранить. И всё же...

Васко не позволил де Сарде сбежать от того чувства. Васко остался там вместе с ним и видел его полную, абсолютную неспособность справиться, голую уязвимость, кричавшую о том, куда бить, если понадобится сломать. Де Сарде не ожидал, что окажется задет этим столь сильно. Он хотел бы отмахнуться и забыть, однако не мог вытащить эту занозу из своих мыслей.

Дядюшка за подобное убил бы, тихо, изощрённо и без единого намёка, за что и почему.

– Я просто думал о том, как было бы хорошо заставить Предстоятельницу убрать эту гадость с главной площади, – наконец сказал де Сарде, разбивая безмерно затянувшуюся паузу.

Нелепая, неуклюжая ложь, словно ему снова десять.

Васко мгновение изучал его, затем фыркнул и снова плеснул водой.

– Вот теперь я вижу, что вы истинный аристократ, дух от духа. Земная ось должна повернуться, потому что вы решили, что так оно разумней, а? Нет уж. Смиритесь с тем, что вы не бог морской и можете не всё, превосходительство. К счастью для нас всех. Вы были бы отвратительным богом. Требовали бы, чтобы каждый делал только то, что вы считаете правильным. Прямо как бог телемцев.

Вот это уже было оскорбительно!

– Эй!

Де Сарде загрёб руками воды и щедро плеснул целую волну, а потом бросился вперёд, чтобы схватить и окунуть с головой. Но Васко только захохотал и увернулся с ловкостью угря, словно родная стихия, вопреки всем законам мироустройства, сделала его быстрее и подвижнее вместо того, чтобы связать.

Что-то ударило по лодыжке, и скользкое дно ушло из под ног. Де Сарде полетел головой в воду, едва успев задержать дыхание. Холод воды ударил его, парализуя на мгновение. Разом ослепнувший, потерянный и почти беспомощный, он перевернулся, взмахнул руками, пытаясь понять, почему вдруг нет дна, если он только что стоял на мелководье, где верх и низ, хватит ли дыхания, что делать...

Сильные руки дёрнули его за ворот рубашки, вынимая из воды.

– Вы что делаете, превосходительство?! Утонуть можно даже в луже!

Де Сарде вцепился Васко в локти, глотая ртом драгоценный воздух.

– Ненавижу нырять!

– О... простите. Я не знал.

Что ж, теперь он знал. Пальцы де Сарде впились в его локти крепче, то ли цепляясь за опору, то ли чтобы потом сильнее отшвырнуть прочь.

Васко мягко похлопал его по руке.

– Я могу научить вас. В этом нет ничего страшного или сложного. Верите?

Вера – непростительный риск. Однако никто и никогда не достиг бы волшебного острова за морем, если бы не рисковал.

Лицо Васко было совсем близко, его глаза сейчас стали непривычно светлыми, и во взгляде отражалось только тёплое участие. На миг де Сарде показалось, что он снова окунается в пространство без верха и низа, и, вместо того, чтобы отпрянуть и уйти прочь, он рухнул туда ещё глубже.

– Хорошо. Так и быть, верю.

Васко слабо улыбнулся.

– А теперь пойдёмте-ка на берег, превосходительство. Если вы простудитесь и свалитесь, выстроится очередь желающих оторвать мне голову. Она мне пока ещё дорога.


	8. Васко

Получение новых татуировок следовало отмечать с командой, неважно, кто ты – юнга или капитан. Собраться и вместе пить, танцевать и петь, делиться байками о собственных свершениях, и средствами, смягчающими исколотую кожу. Надо заметить, некоторые из этих чудодейственных бальзамов больше подходили для смазывания клинка перед боем.

Васко коснулся щеки, скользкой от мази.

«Совсем взрослый, а?»

Старый Карлос запрокинул ему голову и щедро мазнул по лицу. Холод сначала обжёг, и почти тут же стало легче, болезненное жжение унялось. Васко кусал губы от неловкости, от того, что капитан лично занялся такой мелочью, как его опухшая физиономия, и гадал, не вызовет ли это неприязнь остальных.

Он покосился на мастерицу-татуировщицу. Та лишь ухмылялась, сияя здоровенной чёрной дырой вместо двух верхних зубов.

Тогда Васко ещё не знал, что на этом корабле просто так принято.

– А теперь иди и отпразднуй как следует, – заявил капитан и вдруг растрепал ему волосы, чем смутил ещё больше. – Тебе надо наконец научиться это делать. В твоём возрасте полезно иметь чуть больше веселья и чуть меньше амбиций.

– Как скажете, капитан.

Карлос сдвинул густые брови, однако в его взгляде читалось веселье. Его рука на макушке Васко казалась мягкой и тёплой.

Старик давным-давно не выходил в море, а собственная команда Васко находилась где-то далек о, на корабле п од управлением Рубена. Это печалило, однако сейчас Васко не чувствовал себя брошенным. Команда поздравит, когда вернётся, а пока рядом были Курт, и Сиора и, разумеется, де Сарде, и это ощущалось правильно и естественно.

Какая-то часть разума говорила, что не очень-то хорошо привязываться к сухопутным чужакам так, что перестаёшь отличать их от навтов. Какая-то часть разума говорила, что путешествие по земле скоро закончится, и всё равно придётся оставить всё, что здесь нашёл.

Они устроились в таверне Новой Серены. Васко принёс вино, достать которое расстаралась Флавия во время прошлого рейда, и которое не шло ни в какое сравнение с запасами местного хозяина. Вокруг стоял весёлый шум. В центре зала неловко топтался Курт, которого Сиора уговорила показать, как на своих праздниках танцуют renaigse. Васко подозревал, что для этого она использовала секретную островную магию и какой-нибудь особенно кровавый ритуал.

Курт походил на здоровенный неповоротливый булыжник, вокруг которого вьётся юркая рыбка. Прямо руки чесались отодвинуть его в сторону и показать, как это на самом деле делается, а с другой стороны, когда ещё удастся насладиться подобным представлением.

– Душераздирающе, не находите?

Васко сел возле де Сарде, наблюдавшим за страданиями родного наставника с довольной чуть хмельной улыбкой. Вот она, благодарность благородных аристократов!

– Я мечтал это увидеть лет десять, если не больше. Теперь могу умереть счастливым, – де Сарде закинул руку Васко на плечи и слегка ударил своей кружкой о его. – Поздравляю вас ещё раз, – его глаза сияли искренней радостью, и выглядел он довольным донельзя.

Всего несколько недель назад Васко подумал бы «высокомерно самодовольным».

– Благодарю.

Он приподнял кружку в ответном салюте и выпил, смакуя вино.

Рука на его плечах ощущалась приятно тяжёлой, Васко ухмыльнулся, осознавая, что скучал по этой бесцеремонности. Во время путешествия в Телему де Сарде вдруг разом вспомнил о правилах этикета и  словно закрылся ими, как невидимым панцирем . Столкнуться с нежданной вежливостью оказалось неприятно. Васко гадал, что стало причиной – внезапное горе, тяжёлые переговоры, или он сам каким-то образом обидел или задел по больному. Он уже собирался спросить напрямую, когда просто что-то внезапно случилось, щёлкнул затвор, и де Сарде снова обнаружился совсем рядом, вплотную, дразня небрежной близостью. Васко многое отдал бы за то, чтобы узнать, что за демоны на время всплыли из глубины его души, посмотреть им в глаза и понять.

Рассудок говорил, что это ненужное знание, и лучше не иметь дел с демонами аристократа, до потрохов преданного земле. Тем более теперь, когда утверждённый статус позволял претендовать на новое звание, и новые путешествия, и новые берега.

Де Сарде выпил и поставил кружку на стол, облизнул губы. Капли вина блестели на его коже, словно прося слизнуть их.

– Вы никогда не думали о том, чтобы бросить всё и уйти в море? Я бы взял вас на корабль. Кем угодно.

Васко пришёл в ужас от этой идеи, едва проговорил её. Он сошёл бы с ума через неделю, потому что одно дело следовать за де Сарде, и совсем другое – попытаться им командовать; воистину, это должен был быть чистый кошмар. Адмирал Кабрал стоило порадоваться, что избежала такой напасти.

– Я слишком плохо для этого ныряю. Не стоит ходить в море, если не умеешь нырять.

Де Сарде опёрся локтем о стол, подпирая щёку кулаком. Его рука соскользнула с плеч Васко, лишая своей тяжести.

Рассудок решительно заявил, что он совершенно прав. Незачем тащить в океан то, что ему не принадлежит.

– Глупости. Кроме того, я обещал научить вас. Это несложно.

Де Сарде всё ещё улыбался, хотя теперь в его взгляде ощущалась печаль . Васко едва не поднял руку, чтобы провести по его щеке утешающим жестом.

– Вы действительно его любите. Море. Там есть всё, что вы хотите, верно?

Хмыкнув, Васко покачал головой.

– Вы, друг мой, порой невыносимы. Почему вы так уверены, что знаете, чего я хочу?

Де Сарде тряхнул головой и засмеялся, потом взял бутылку с остатками вина, разлил их и протянул Васко его кружку. Тот взял машинально, глядя, как, как блики от свеч путаются в тёмных волосах, стекают по гладкой коже.

– Я же дипломат. Это моя обязанность – угадывать кто чего хочет, ещё угадывать и снова угадывать, а потом с умным видом заверять, что догадался правильно. И только посмейте заявить, что неправильно! Что вы не хотите обратно свой корабль и свою команду. О, и адмиральское звание, конечно! Вы его получите. И тогда сможете приплыть сюда снова, чтобы заключить с Новой Сереной очень выгодный договор о поставках... хм, я соображу к тому времени. Будет прекрасный повод снова встретиться, а?

Рассудок говорил, что это отличный план. Получить звание, уважение и даже неожиданно выполнить приказ Кабрал, пусть не так, как той хотелось бы. Получить отличную взаимовыгодную дружбу. Достигнуть давно намеченной цели, к которой всегда стремился.

– Я буду скучать, когда вы вернётесь к своим, – добавил де Сарде и, потянувшись вперёд, похлопал Васко по руке. – Если бы мой дядя слышал, он бы лишил меня должности за эти слова. Но я хочу, чтобы вы знали – я буду очень скучать.

Васко ощутил, как что-то оборвалось в груди. Он резко сжал пальцы, ловя ускользающее запястье де Сарде. Рука в его хватке была широкой и горячей, и сквозь кожу часто пульсировало биение крови.

Рассудок говорил...

Васко велел рассудку идти к дьяволу на дно морское. То, чего он хотел, находилось прямо перед ним. Де Сарде моргнул недоумённо, в его серо-синих глазах можно было утонуть, как в океане. Васко потянул его к себе...

Громкий взрыв смеха и цветистое проклятье Курта врезались между ними, заставив обоих подскочить и уставиться в центр зала.

Взмахивая руками, Сиора смешно подскакивала на одной ноге, а красный по уши Курт, кажется, выбирал, бежать ли немедленно, или сначала схватить меч и порубить гогочущих свидетелей.

– Что за жалкое зрелище! – Васко встряхнул головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок и взглянул на де Сарде. – По-моему, мы с вами обязаны показать бедняжке Сиоре, как танцуют на самом деле. Согласны?

Де Сарде ухмыльнулся и послушно пошёл следом. Его пульс продолжал стучать под пальцами Васко частой дробью.


	9. Де Сарде

Закат был великолепен.

Де Сарде подозревал, что ему следовало бы волноваться не о закате, а о том, удастся ли найти пропавшую экспедицию Альянса. Однако до места, откуда бедолаги-учёные дали знать о себе последний раз, оставался ещё день пути, а беспокойные мысли всё равно никак бы им не помогли. Поэтому...

Закат был великолепен. Холм, на котором они устроили лагерь, сбегал к какой-то мелкой речушке, блестевшей в солнечном свете, и деревья, казалось, пылали, не сгорая, в нежном золотом пламени. Взгромоздившись на огромный валун и подперев подбородок кулаками, де Сарде щурился на солнце, жадно вдыхая запах травы, прелой листвы, каких-то поздних цветов и горького дыма, которым Сиора отпугивала мошкару. Де Сарде было хорошо.

– Вот таким вы мне нравитесь. Наслаждаетесь жизнью, раз выдалась возможность, – Васко подошёл и остановился рядом. – Согласен с вами, отличный вид.

Де Сарде покосился на него.

Васко стоял, приложив руку козырьком к глазам, солнце ложилось на его волосы и скулы кирпичным оттенком, а росчерки татуировок казались почти чёрными. Его бушлат небрежно распахнулся, и развязанный ворот рубашки открывал шею и ключицы. Любоваться можно было до сдавленного дыхания в груди.

– Не думал, что вы оцените.

Засмеявшись, Васко повернулся к де Сарде.

– Думали, я способен ценить только морские виды?  Я задет вашими подозрениями в моей ограниченно сти, друг мой.

Друг.

Да, разумеется друг.

Конечно, Васко был другом, как Курт или Константин, и было совершенно нормально то, что от его улыбки де Сарде становилось тепло, а сердце стучало чаще.

Оно то и дело стучало чаще с той ночи в таверне, полной вина и грубых деревенских танцев, и звёзд над улицами, и и громкого пения. Словно тогда де Сарде случайно проглотил упавшую с неба звезду, как в старой детской сказке, и теперь она билась внутри, наполняя беспокойной радостью.

Хорошо, возможно, это было не совсем как с Куртом или Константином. Но ведь всё равно оставалось дружбой?

Васко уселся на камень рядом, плечом к плечу с де Сарде.

– В такой вечер меня тянет поговорить о любви. А вас?

Этот поворот оказался настолько неожиданным, ч то де Сарде невольно закашлялся и едва не изобразил привычное дипломатическое лицо для бессмысленной светской беседы. Тут же опомнился, что находится не во дворце и разговаривает с другом, и просто растерянно переспросил:

– О... любви?

Васко повернул голову и взглянул на него с явным любопытством. Его глаза золотились в вечернем свете.

– Что вас так удивило? Вы имеете что-то против любви?

– Слишком много проблем, – вырвалось у де Сарде первое. Увидев, как удивлённо поднялись брови Васко, он тут же пояснил: – Я хочу сказать, что это всё бывает очень мило поначалу, когда вы только читаете стихи...

– Стихи?

В анналах поэтов наверняка нашлось бы что-то о медовом взгляде и закате, де Сарде не сомневался, однако сейчас не смог бы вспомнить ни строчки.

– Разумеется. А как ещё дать понять, что... речь именно о любви? Всегда начинают со стихов. Потом можно отправить специально составленное приглашение на дневной приём. Обменяться подарками. Потом вечерний приём. Потом...

Потом начинались неприятности.

У состоящих в браке обнаруживался крайне ревнивый партнёр. У незамужней леди – далеко идущие матримониальные планы, у приятного кавалера – далеко идущие планы торговых сделок тебе в убыток. Также имелся риск оказаться в одной постели со шпионом главного торгового конкурента, а то и иностранного государства. Или с убийцей. Или просто с банальным мошенником, право слово, один из самых безопасных вариантов.

Иногда, конечно, всё складывалось хорошо. На какое-то время. На недолгое время. Затем всё возвращалось на круги своя. Как, например, с де Клорми.

Уж точно де Сарде не собирался вспоминать о де Клорми здесь и сейчас, сидя посреди прекрасного леса рядом с Васко, очень далеко от любого двора.

Васко покачал головой, явно позабавленный, и де Сарде вдруг почувствовал, что краснеет. Собственные объяснения вдруг начали казаться ему слишком неловкими.

– Хм... и это всё обязательно? Я говорю о стихах, обмене подарками и приглашениями. Зачем столько формальностей?

«Да ради Озарённого! Мой дорогой кузен, ты действительно веришь, что это всё обязательно?!».

Они стояли на балконе, и было так приятно спрятаться от шума голосов и музыки, и глотнуть прохладного воздуха, наполненного запахами цветов из парка. Де Сарде прислонился к перилам, а Константин вышагивал туда-сюда перед его носом, размахивая руками.

– Прелестная маркиза не давала тебе проходу весь вечер, бедняжка, да она уже почти плакала под конец! Курт, подтверди, ты тоже это видел!

Курт, скрывавшийся в тени колонны, молча закрыл уши ладонями. Раздражённо фыркнув, Константин снова повернулся к де Сарде.

– В любом случае, я видел. А ты всё ещё считаешь, что это ничего не значит только потому, что не получил стихи?! Мой милый, прекрасный кузен, объясни, зачем тебе её стихи? Они были бы ужасны, поверь мне. При нашем дворе почти нет достойных поэтов, как ни позорно признать.

– Мне не нужны стихи, – буркнул де Сарде. – Я просто считаю, что ты преувеличиваешь. Зачем бы я был ей нужен? У неё уже есть муж, и для его интересов я бесполезен. И она не давала понять...

Константин воздел руки к небу.

– Свет, дай мне терпения! О, мой дорогой, как у тебя получается? Как ты ухитряешься всегда понимать других людей, когда речь о делах, и так безнадёжно слепнуть, когда дело касается чувств?! А впрочем... – Константин сияюще улыбнулся и приобнял де Сарде за талию, – мне же лучше. Они не получат ничего, а у меня будет всё.

Де Сарде только закатил глаза на его шуточки.

Старое воспоминание странным образом обеспокоило. Де Сарде поёрзал на камне, полный смутных подозрений, которые не смог бы внятно выразить, даже если бы его не отвлекали линии на щеке Васко и его дразнящий запах. Дым, пот и кожа, от которых в голову лезли сущие нелепости, например, потрогать край татуировки языком.

– Друг мой, вы знаете, что иногда бывает по-другому? Некоторые люди обходятся без подарков и стихов. И даже без неприятностей после них.

Де Сарде невольно хмыкнул.

– «И жили они счастливо, но недолго, потому что были слишком хороши для этого мира и все им завидовали»?

Как матушка с отцом. Столь редкое исключение среди семей, которые он видел при дворе каждый божий день.

– «И жили они счастливо и долго, а если решили расстаться, то друзьями, которые вспоминают друг друга с приятной ностальгией».

Де Сарде почувствовал дыхание Васко на своей щеке и осознал, как мало надо двинуться вперёд для поцелуя.  Хотя, разумеется, было бы совершенно неприемлемо целовать человека, который называл себя его другом и не обозначал никаких иных намерений.

У Васко ведь не могло быть никаких иных намерений?

– Прощу прощения, мне кажется, или мы сидим слишком близко?

Васко коснулся пальцем его виска и провёл вниз по скуле, обрисовывая метку.

– Вы мне скажите.

Де Сарде не знал, что сказать, и сомневался, что помнит, как это делается. Когда-то его учили, верно, однако не очень хорошо. Он судорожно пытался придумать хоть что-то, найти любой выход, когда уловил, как невдалеке раздаётся голос Сиоры.

– Нас зовут на помощь?

– Нас зовут на ужин.

Ещё несколько безумно долгих мгновений, потом Васко отодвинулся и поднялся. Он выглядел странно весёлым и довольным, и де Сарде не мог взять в толк, почему. Сам он чувствовал тревожную горячую неловкость.

– Да, мы слышали! – заявил Васко Курту, вышедшему из-за кустов, и направился к лагерю.

Де Сарде продолжал сидеть на камне, медленно вдыхая ртом.

– Мы просто разговаривали, – сказал он и удивился тому, как просяще звучит собственный голос.

Курт хмыкнул.

– Ты выглядишь так, словно тебя макнули в кипяток, Гринблад.

– Мы правда просто разговаривали! И... я даже не читал стихи. И он не читал стихи. И...

Де Сарде поставил бы всю Новую Серену на то, что Курт старается не заржать, грубо, по-солдатски заржать. Мерцающие в голове сомнения наконец приобрели внятную форму.

– Навты не читают стихи о любви, да?

– Тебе есть у кого спросить Гринблад. И это не я.

Де Сарде смотрел на Курта, ощущая, как успокоившееся было дыхание опять сбивается, а лицо и шея снова начинают гореть.

– Мы не просто разговаривали. Мы... что мне теперь делать?

Курт вздохнул и хлопнул себя по щеке, сбивая одинокого москита, каким-то образом прорвавшегося сквозь дым.

– Вернёмся, и я выражу моряку мои соболезнования. Глубочайшие.


	10. Васко

Васко ненавидел стихи с тех пор, когда ещё жил в детском доме и чуть не каждый вечер слушал скверные вирши одного из наставников, распеваемые таким же скверным голосом. Много позже, уже на корабле, его научили ценить хорошее пение, а ещё позже в руки Васко попался том мадригалов, который перевернул все его представления о поэзии. Васко был очарован вязью слов, перетекавших из строки в строку.

Та первая книга пропала в одном из штормов. Её заменили другие, но Васко и по сей день порой скучал по потрёпанному кожаному переплёту и расплывшимся местами строчкам. Он помнил тот томик от корки до корки, наизусть.

Теперь Васко сидел, повернувшись спиной к огню, и перебирал строки в уме. Какая из них лучше всего подойдёт для описанного де Сарде протокола?

Протокол для любви, кто бы мог подумать! И кто бы мог подумать, что де Сарде, человек, к оторый с очаровательной непосредственностью игнорировал границы приличий , станет следовать этому протоколу с полной серьёзностью. Впрочем, Васко давно привык, что не следует удивляться странностям де Сарде. Не имело смысла пытаться его угадывать, только изучать и запоминать, как коварный морской залив, ровный и гладкий с виду, таящий под водой острые рифы.

Кустарник рядом зашелестел от ветра. Всего лишь от ветра – никаких хищников или врагов – прошло достаточно времени, чтобы Васко мог утверждать это уверенно. Затем среди шёпота листьев и травы раздался ещё один шорох. Совсем рядом, почти за спиной.

Резко обернувшись, Васко встретил взгляд де Сарде. Тот приложил палец к губам и подобрался ближе. Он очень старался не шуметь, особенно когда задел коленом остатки собранного валежника. Васко готов был биться об заклад, что Сиора уже проснулась и прислушивается к происходящему.

Де Сарде сел возле, боком к костру, лицом к Васко, положил руки тому на пояс. Тусклый рыжий отсвет углей лежал на его щеке, очерчивал тёмное неровное пятно метки, путался в чёрных волосах.

– Мы не договорили сегодня.

Глаза де Сарде сейчас казались светлыми и яркими. Васко почти въяве слышал грохот ветра и волн, пляску бури за этим взглядом, и его кровь вскипала. Даже если бы дальше ждало крушение и падение на дно океана, Васко не желал отказаться от этого зова. Улыбнувшись, он потянулся к де Сарде, почти касаясь губами его уха.

– Глубока и горька, словно море, любовь.

Ты не чувствуешь дна и не видишь земли.

Среди пенистых волн может сгинуть любой.

Ни морей не бывает без бурь, ни любви

Когда-то Васко почти оскорбился, узнав, что автор этих строк ни разу не покидал сушу. Как только кто-то мог говорить о море, если не знал о нём ничего, если видел лишь издали и не качался в объятиях волн? Теперь же ему и после долгих поисков не удалось бы обнаружить чего-то более подходящего случаю.

Руки де Сарде стиснули Васко сильнее.

– Тот, кто бури страшится в далеких морях

Тот, кто в душу свою не впускает любовь

Безмятежно живет на своих берегах

И не ведает горя, не знает штормов.

Было мучительно сладко шептать это, оставляя себя всё в том же ощущении близости и не перешагивая черту, за которой ждали и настоящее тепло, и настоящий вкус на языке, и настоящее объятие. Васко понял, что его собственное дыхание сбилось от дразнившей его жажды, и тогда де Сарде вдруг продолжил:

– Только пламень любви не погасишь водой

Он пылает во мне и сжигает меня

Морем слез не залить это море огня.

На пару мгновений повисла тишина, потом де Сарде улыбнулся и поцеловал, крепко и жадно. Васко зарылся пальцами в его волосы, притягивая ближе, впился в чужие губы в ответ. Он должен был признать, что для человека, едва ли способного узнать романтическое предложение без протокола, целовался де Сарде дивно хорошо. Опьяняющее вожделение разливалось по его телу мучительной и сладкой волной, почти лишая разума.

Почти.

Через какое-то время они смогли оторваться друг от друга, и, полный сожаления, Васко упёрся ладонью в грудь де Сарде, не давая начать всё заново. Самое трудное действие за последние несколько месяцев.

– Я всё ещё на страже. Получится неловко, если именно сейчас какая-нибудь стая попробует нас сожрать.

Де Сарде быстро облизнулся, и Васко едва не застонал, проклиная собственную ответственность.

– Да. И я бы предпочёл вести такие разговоры в более комфортном месте. Можете считать меня изнеженным снобом.

У Васко вырвался лёгкий смешок: мало какое определение настолько не подходило де Сарде.

– Только я хочу спросить одну вещь, – де Сарде едва слышно вздохнул. – Мне надо знать. Когда всё это закончится, вам вернут корабль, и вы уплывёте... уйдёте в море, вы станете возвращаться? Я ни в коем случае не намереваюсь как-то вас удерживать! Просто...

Васко от души ткнул его кулаком под рёбра, заставляя замолкнуть.

– Уймитесь, де Сарде, пока я здесь и никуда не собираюсь. При вашей способности находить приключения я ещё нескоро вас покину, – он взял короткую паузу и добавил мягче. – Каждый корабль возвращается в какой-то порт. Я не стану возражать, если теперь это будет порт Новой Серены.

– И... у вас не будет неприятностей?

Разумеется, его решение потянет за собой последствия, которые Васко ещё предстояло обдумать, и лучше сделать это не в тот момент, когда де Сарде его обнимал. Но в любом случае...

– Нет. Неприятностей, – он выделил это слово, – у меня не будет.

...это будет его выбор, и его последствия, и в любом случае Васко не собирался отказываться от того, чего действительно хотел.

Де Сарде улыбнулся и прошептал.

– Васко, послушайте... если на нас всё же кто-нибудь нападёт, давайте считать, что виноват только я.

Его губы сводили с ума, как горячее вино со специями.

– И не надейтесь, де Сарде, – выдохнул Васко в короткую паузу. – Мы оба.

В конце концов, Сиора всё равно не спала.


End file.
